This disclosure relates to packages and packaging materials for absorbent articles.
Poly-film bags have been used for compressed packaging of absorbent articles. The poly-film bags are made of layers of a thin sheet or film of thermoplastic material, such as polyethylene, which is folded around the absorbent article and then sealed to form a package. These poly-film packages tend to have a glossy exterior with a smooth, plastic look and feel. A disadvantage of the poly-film packaging is that it makes noise when moved. For example, when a diaper is removed from a poly-film package, the package moves and can make sufficient noise to wake a child from a sleepy state. Once the packaging is opened, consumers generally remove all of the articles from the packaging and dispose of the packaging. This can leave the articles loose, difficult to handle, and difficult to store neatly, efficiently, discretely, and without contaminating the articles. Also, due to the packaging, differentiation between various absorbent articles is also difficult for the consumer, particularly without first purchasing the product and removing it from the packaging.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a packaging material and a packaging for products, and particularly absorbent articles.